Marriage!
by bittersweet-endings-2214
Summary: What happens when Russia is tied to a bed at Belarus' house when he really needs to pee? Rated M for sexual content, no lemon, contains omorashi and diaper play. Uke Russia! For a request at the Kink Meme. Please R&R!  link to request inside!


LINK TO REQUEST: . hetalia-kink. livejournal. com / 10960. html ? thread=18506960#t18506960 (remove spaces)

Russia woke up late in a petite, gray bedroom, chained by his hands to a small bed stripped of its linens. His head was pounding, and there was a dull, aching throb in his lower abdomen. His eyes shot open and he yanked on the chains, trying to free himself, but his body was weak. Why? Oh yeah. Alcohol. And lots of it, because the night before he had gotten drunk off of his ass and crashed at-

Oh NO.

He had slept at Belarus' house that night, hadn't he?

And now he was chained to a bed with a growing pressure in his bladder.

This was just perfect!

The tall man was snapped from his pity-party by the sound of a door creaking open on its hinges, and a shadow inching into the room. Ivan gulped.

From the door emerged his infamous younger sister who's house he had fallen asleep at the night before. "Hello, nii-san~" she nearly growled.

The Russian gulped again. "Belarus, let me out of here this instant," he replied, trying to keep his voice level.

Belarus only grinned. "I'm afraid I can't do that, nii-san! Not until you agree to marry me!"

With that Russia began to panic. He would never agree to marry his sister, but he didn't think his bladder would hold out long enough for her to give up. He was in a dilemma. Ivan bit his lip and decided to carry through as long as he could.

"Nii-san, you drank a lot last night. You have to agree some time unless you want to have an accident!"

Ivan cringed at the word. He would not have an accident! Absolutely not! But there was the fact that his need to urinate was growing more and more unbearable by the second. He bit his lip harder.

"Nii-san, look at you. You're so pathetic- you NEED me! You need me to let you go or else you will lose control of one of your simplest body functions! MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE!"

Russia had his eyes shut tight as he felt his muscles failing him and a tiny squirt of urine escaped him. He hoped to god that no one could see it, but of course his sister had the eyes of a hawk.

"Leaking already, brother? Maybe if you beg I'll provide you some relief!"

No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't beg! He didn't need to! Another small stream left his body and he tensed all of his muscles in order to stop it from becoming uncontrollable. He couldn't… He couldn't beg… But the offer was so tempting…! He swallowed his pride down and opened his mouth.

"P-Please, sister…" he muttered bitterly.

A smirk played on Natalya's lips. "What was that, brother?"

Russia spoke up. "P-Please!"

Belarus looked amused. "That is asking, brother, not pleading. Beg."

Humiliated tears welled in the Russian's violet eyes. "P-Please, sister! P-Please help me! Ple-ease…!" he choked through his increasing misery.

The creepy smile Belarus wore grew as she walked leisurely toward her brother, intentionally taking her time just to see him squirm. Once she reached the bed she placed her hands between Russia's leg and applied a slight, almost teasing, pressure to Russia's cock. A feathery blush appeared on the Russian's pale face as he sighed and pressed into her hand as hard as he could. He was mortified at his body's reaction- it was degrading! But- it just felt so good, and-and he was so desperate he could burst at any moment.. He just couldn't help himself as he desperately pushed his hips down toward his sister's hand.

Natalya, however, could only grin at her future husband's reaction. "Look, nii-san, you need me! Look at how good this feels!" She tightened her grip, and Ivan unwillingly let out a sigh of relief at the ease of pressure. But just as her hand squeezed, it let go again and another small jet of urine escaped the man. He yelped, and even getting the flow under control, there was a large wet patch on the front of his trousers. His lower lip trembled in despair; he wished that it was all a dream. A terrible, horrible dream.

But it was all too real. The scary Belarusian planted a gentle kiss on her brother's crinkled forehead and walked back to her original place in front of the bed. Ivan cracked a single eye open. "Now, nii-san, I have a policy. For every relief you get, you will also get a punishment." She reached into an armoire and pulled out a large, full bottle of vodka, paced over to the bed and pressed the opening to her brother's lips. "Drink up, nii-san!"

Russia's eyes widened in fear. No, no! He couldn't drink any more! He was already past his bodily limit, if he added more- tears rolled down his cheeks as he was force-fed the awful liquid. He downed it as if it were a lifeline, just wanting to get the punishment over with. Hopefully his sister would be merciful and let him free soon. Hopefully.

No such luck, however. Unfortunately for the desperate and squirming nation Belarus did not intend to let him go until he agreed to marry her. "You know, nii-san," she spoke reassuringly to her sobbing elder sibling, "I'll let you go right now if you agree to marry me!"

Ivan would NOT give her that. He would beg and cry and humiliate himself all she wanted until he had no feelings left, but he would NOT marry her! "N-Never..!" he squeaked, failing at his attempt to sound defiant.

"Now big brother, if you are going to have an attitude, I would be glad to punish you again," Natalya threatened. Ivan gulped once again and took a shaky breath in. "I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry, Natalya, I was wrong, so please p-please don't punish me ag-gain..!" Another wave of desperation swept over him and he let out a wail as another tiny river of urine flowed down his leg. He quickly cut it off and he was reduced to a damp, whimpering mess at the mercy of his younger sibling. "P-Please, Natalya, please oh god…"

Seeing his piteous display of distress, Belarus shoved her hand in-between his legs and he moaned in relief. It didn't last long, though, because she removed her hand after what only could have been 5 seconds. Russia whined as another pang of pure discomfort reached his bladder. "P-Please Belarus, d-don't let go!" he bawled. "I-I'm going t-to..!" He pressed the side of his face firmly into the mattress and cried.

He didn't realize it, but Natalya had made her way over to the armoire again and pulled out a white, fluffy cloth object. Once at the end of the bed again she pulled off Russia's clothes, boots and boxers. The pale man gasped as his wet, naked body was exposed, and the sudden rush of cold sent a shiver down his spine. This caused another slight stream of urine to trickle from his cock. Belarus grabbed his feet and yanked them into the air. "Depending on how you look at it, this could be either an incredible gift or an awful punishment." With a swipe of her hand, the cloth was under Russia's butt and only seconds later his pelvis was trapped in a large, fluffy, disposable diaper. And it was the ONLY thing he was wearing. He didn't even know how his sister had gotten his shirt off without taking off the cuffs around his wrists. It was demeaning.

"You may wear that for ten seconds, brother, before I have to take it off and put your normal clothes back on." She started a timer.

The padding of the diaper wrapped snugly around his waist was soft and comforting. It was shameful, but he couldn't help but release himself into it. He gave a moan of bliss; it was warm and it felt so good to let go. Until, of course, time was up. Belarus tugged the cloth off of her nii-san's waist and tossed it in the trash bin next to the bed before putting on his boxers and trousers, not bothering with the shirt.

The clothing was cold and soggy and felt horrible against Ivan's skin. Tears streamed down his face once more as spurts of hot, yellow liquid came pouring out of him in increasingly longer streams until he lost all control. "Look, nii-san, you've lost control like a little baby. If you marry me, you'll never have to go through this again. I promise."

But Ivan only cried. The urine was dripping onto the floor as it had soaked through the mattress and it never seemed to stop coming. He howled in sheer embarrassment, Belarus was right. He had lost all control over what he was doing and ended up peeing all over himself like a three year old. This thought only brought more tears to his eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the steady flow of warmth coming from the Russian slowed and finally ceased. The cries didn't, though. The shame and the embarrassment made his eyes water more and more. Natalya couldn't stand to see him like this. Her hard eyes softened as she looked at the soaked man in front of her and she stepped forward to uncuff his hands. She sat him up and pulled him into an embrace, not caring if she got his pee on her. He could only accept the comfort and he buried his head into her shoulder. "Come on, nii-san," Belarus said softly, feeling guilty, "Let's draw a bath."

So that she did. She prepared a nice warm bath for her brother and washed out his hair, cleaned his back, and occasionally would ever-so-gently pet his ashen-silvery hair to calm down his erratic breaths and fits of humiliated tears. She helped dry him off with a large, warm, fluffy towel and got him some pajamas. "You can sleep in my room tonight, okay?" she said as comfortingly as she could. It didn't sound all that consoling to those who didn't know her, but it was quite enough to soothe her traumatized sibling. He sniffled as she tucked him in, but through his insecurity he managed to speak. "Natalya? May I tell you a secret?"

The Belarusian felt a lift in her heart. Maybe she had finally gotten him to open up to her! "Da, brother. What is it?"

Russia exhaled deeply. "W-Well, I'm not sure if you remember, but ever since I was little, I've had problems with bed wetting. It happens rarely now, but whenever it does happen it's when I've been frightened or had an emotionally distressing day. W-Well… Tonight's ordeal would be an obvious reason for me to.."

Belarus nodded in understanding. She rose and rushed to the guest bedroom's armoire where she had stashed the diapers and grabbed one, and was back in a minute flat. She held it out to her stressing brother. "Would you like to put it on yourself, or do you want me to?" Ivan pondered with a pink blush painting his cheeks.

"Y-You probably should do it, da? I-I'm afraid I'll put it on wrong." What he said was true, but it wasn't necessarily why he wanted his sister to do it. Though she was terrifying most of the time, she was very sweet and tender when she wanted to be, and this seemed like one of those times. He secretly longed for her to be like this more often- maybe then he wouldn't be so inclined to scream and hide in her presence. He hardly even noticed his silky red bottoms and white boxers being pulled off until the bulky white cushiony material was taped around his waist, hugging him. He quickly pulled his pajama pants back on, the blush deepening on his face. Sometimes the solution to a problem could be just as mortifying as the issue itself. Belarus tucked him under the covers and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before scurrying downstairs to sleep on the couch.

She knew that asking him to marry her now would be a mistake.

She would get the marriage registration forms tomorrow.

_Aaand, that's a wrap! Sorry for the general suckiness and fluffiness of this fill, I kinda veered from the request near the end ^^; But I hope you still like it, it was really fun to write!_


End file.
